detectivegrimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Freya Fellow
"Most people find me difficult. They exhibit a noticeable degree of discomfort when talking to me. Freya - who had a way of being an exception to any given rule - was not at all like this." — Fifi on Freya Freya Fellow was a talented and spirited teenage artist who resided in Tangle Tower with a knack for understanding those around her and being loved by everyone who knew her. A member of the Fellow family, she was the cousin of Fitz and the best friend of Fifi and Poppy. She appears in Tangle Tower, where she was the victim in the game's primary murder case. She is voiced by Kimlinh Tran. Appearance Freya has blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a white tunic with multi-coloured spots on the bottom and at the end of the sleeves, with black pants and finger-less gloves. She accessorizes with a flower in her hair and a black necklace. Personality Several characters describe Freya as kind and wise. She also cared about animals, at least bugs. There's also plenty of evidence that she was very intelligent and creative, but also that she had troubles she kept to herself. Story Background Freyas's parents died when she was three years old. According to Felix there was some debate as to whether she should be allowed to carry the Fellow name, despite being Lord Fellow's granddaughter. The family tree in the lobby shows that her mother was half-sister to Felix and Flint, by different mother (Selena Stonetop). She is the same age as Fifi and Poppy, and the three become close friends. Poppy tells us that she and Freya took piano lessons together for two years, starting when they were six. She believes Freya would have been even better than her, had she stayed with it. Knowing Fifi feels uncomfortable being the heir to Tangle Tower, Freya tried to encourage to move away with her, but Fifi always refused, seemingly out of a sense of obligation to her family. In Freya's bedroom is a huge painting that is based on a recurring nightmare she has. Penny chooses to base her design of Hawkshaw on this painting, and Freya freaks out when Hawkshaw shows up. In her diary she wonders if she summoned "it". Her main occupation is art. We know she draws and paints, and Felix says she taught him what she knew about wood carving. She seemed to also be close friends with Flora. She has drawn sketches of Flora with her Inkdip bird in the past, and had promised to paint a portrait of her for her birthday. She is killed in the middle of the latter project. Felix's intended birthday gift for Flora is a set of wood carvings of her favourite people, which includes one of Freya. Tangle Tower Though she's dead from the beginning of the game, Grimoire and Sally find a note signed by her in a handwriting matching that of her diary. Trivia *Both her parents, Felicia Fellow and Damian Dusk, are dead. *She was incredibly talented in the creative arts. Poppy even notes that she could have been better than her at piano if she'd kept practicing, as she had more natural talent. *Detective Hawkshaw considered her the most intelligent resident of Tangle Tower, noting that Freya discerned her client and her mission within a day of her arrival. Gallery FreyaFellow-Promo.jpg Fifi-Poppy-Freya-Photograph.png|Photograph of Fifi, Freya and Poppy Category:Characters Category:Tangle Tower Characters Category:Victims Category:Deceased Characters